


Introduction

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Jyn Sleeps with Cassian, look at the rating for cripes sake, not in that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cassian's been curious about his friend's pretty, grumpy flatmate all term. But having her sleep on him at the pub before they're ever introduced wasn't the way he was picturing their first meeting.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> TinCanTelephone asked me for “Noooo don’t leave me, my pillow!” from a cuddle prompt list. For some reason this took shape as a bunch of British university students. I am none of those things so please let me know if I got something wrong.

At first, Cassian saw only Bodhi in the booth at the student pub. It was only after he’d slid in opposite from his friend that he realized the lump huddled up against the wall wasn’t just a pile of coats, but a young woman, her head ducked down into her chest and her legs curled up on the cracked vinyl seat. “What - ?”

“Shhh,” Bodhi told him. “She just fell asleep.”

Cassian peered at her. He’d gotten to know Bodhi pretty well, as they were doing the same course. But he’d never seen his friend’s mysterious flatmate in the flesh before. Only through Bodhi’s stories and on his social media, usually looking annoyed that he had caught her being photogenic.

Jyn, right, that was her name.

In the flesh, she was very pretty, even if a hint of her storied pugnacity lingered in a line between her brows like the ghost of a scowl. But her pink lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed, and she looked even prettier than usual.

Not that Cassian had noticed she was pretty, in those social media posts, or wondered if he would run into her around town, or could possibly get Bodhi to introduce him.

Not _very_ often.

“Is she drunk?” he asked.

Bodhi indicated the pint in front of her. “She took a couple of sips and then crashed.”

“Sick?” Was that a fever flush?

“Nah, nah, she’s fine. Just pulled an all-nighter studying. I always tell her not to because it leaves her knackered.” He gave her a fond, brotherly look. “Like she listens.”

“She does this often?”

“A few times a term, then hibernates for the next three days. My bad luck she crashed here, in public. I’ll have to get someone to help me drag her home.”

“Can’t you wake her up?”

Bodhi said solemnly, “It’s not worth my life to try.”

Looking at that ghost of a scowl, Cassian understood.

Kay, the skeletally thin and ridiculously tall barkeep, drifted over to glare down at him. “I suppose you want something to drink.”

“Yes,” Cassian said.

“Right.” He drifted away again. Neither Cassian nor Bodhi pointed out to each other that he hadn’t actually taken any order.

Kay was incredibly good at knowing what Cassian would order. He would have felt self-conscious about his own predictability except that it seemed to be the man’s business model, and a good part of what drew people to this pub. It certainly wasn’t the hospitality.

An elbow dug into his thigh, and he looked over to see that Jyn, still fast asleep, had somehow migrated from her corner to slouch against his side. “Uh,” he said.

Bodhi raised his eyebrows and hid what looked very much like a smirk behind his pint glass.

“Does she often,” Cassian said, gesturing in a baffled way

“Nope,” Bodhi said cheerfully.

Jyn squirmed, burrowing herself closer to him, and made sleepy sounds in her throat. Cassian held his breath as her elbow dug deeper into his leg. If she got much closer, and she might, that elbow was going to end up somewhere a lot more sensitive. He didn’t want to introduce himself to her via a falsetto squeal directly in her ear.

He tried to shift her back into her corner, but she rubbed her cheek against his sleeve. “Nnnnnooooo,” she mumbled. “Don’t leave. Y'good pillow.”

“Right,” he mumbled, and focused his attention on moving her arm, at least. She squirmed some more and wrapped her arms around his like a liana vine trying to strangle a tree, tucking herself closer.

Well, at least her elbow wasn’t about to emasculate him.

Success, of a sort.

Anyway, there were worse things in life than having a warm, soft, pretty woman cuddled up against you. Even if she was snoring, just a touch.

Kay came back with his drink, weirdly accurate as always. He glared at Jyn. “At least she’s not causing trouble,” he said, and stomped away.

“Yeah, this is actually about the most peaceful she ever is,” Bodhi said. “Lucky you.” His eyes lit with mischief. “You mind being tagged on Insta, mate?”

“I don’t,” Cassian said, “but - ”

Bodhi whipped out his mobile and snapped a picture of Jyn sleeping against Cassian’s shoulder. “What do you reckon for a caption,” he said. “Sleeping Beauty?”

The thought of kissing her awake crossed Cassian’s mind, and he pushed it down. This really didn’t count as meeting. Not even if he took Bodhi’s broad hint and helped his friend haul his crashed-out friend home. “Cliched, isn’t it?”

“Classic,” Bodhi said, tapping away.

Cassian gently pulled his falling-asleep arm out of Jyn’s grip and slipped it around her shoulders, holding her up. She sighed and curled her fingers into his puffy jacket. “Will she be happy to see her picture on Instagram when she emerges from hibernation in three days’ time?” Especially a picture of her wrapped around some stranger.

“Oh, she’ll probably try to murder me in my sleep.” Bodhi considered that for a moment, then posted the picture. “Worth it.”

FINIS


End file.
